This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is being done to evaluate the safety and effect of MCV4 vaccine against meningococcal infections. It is recommended for people beginning at 11 years old. The full name of the vaccine is Quadrivalent Meningococcal Conjugate Vaccine (MCV4). Meningococci are bacteria that can cause Meningitis. Meningitis. is a disease that may be severe and even life threatening. Research has shown that 15-24 year olds are at high risk for infection from meningococci, and that HIV infected people may be at greater risk for this infection than healthy people. This vaccine cannot cause meningococci infection.